


Anything

by rumpledvelvet



Series: devilman tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ryo pines hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Akira is crying his eyes out on Ryo's couch again.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i love two messy ass demon boys.

Akira is crying on Ryo’s couch again. **  
**

Ryo does not mind that Akira is crying on his couch and soaking his suede pillows through with snot and saline – pillows are replaceable and Akira? Akira is not. Ryo does not mind that Akira always runs to him when that bastard of a boyfriend hurts him because it means that Akira trusts him with his hurt. It’s a good feeling.

Ryo  _does_  mind that this bastard constantly gets away with making Akira cry for him. Akira cries because his boyfriend is angry, because he can’t make himself get out of bed, and because he is utterly incapable of sorting through his emotions like a normal human being. Akira feels sorry for him and that is why he has constantly picked himself up from Ryo’s couch to go back to him despite it all.

Until today, that is.

Akira has finally decided that he’s had enough. That he cannot cry for someone who will not share the same common decency for him. That he deserves better. Ryo is proud of him but this pride does not stop Akira from crying. Ryo doesn’t know how to help. He wants to wrap his arms around Akira and tuck him away from any men who would take advantage of his eternal kindness and goodwill. He wants to let Akira know that his trust in him is well founded. He wants to kiss––

Akira makes a pathetic little noise into the pillow he’s crying on and Ryo shakes his head to clear it of any ridiculous thoughts.  _No_. Now is not the time for that. Akira is grieving the loss of a relationship. There is no reason to force him into a new one right now. But he can hold him.

“Akira.” He lifts his head in silent question, sniffling and wiping his wet nose with his sleeve. It’s disgusting and Ryo has half a mind to throw the shirt in the washing machine and give Akira one of his own, but there’s something endearing in the sadness of it. “Come here.” Ryo’s arms are open in welcome and he hopes the smile on his lips is as encouraging as it feels awkward.

Akira, surprisingly, doesn’t need to be told twice. He is up and climbing into Ryo’s arms within the minute and presses his face into Ryo’s shoulder. He’s probably going to soak that through with tears too, but Ryo has a dry cleaner on speed dial. “I’m sorry for crying all over everything.. I just..”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Ryo says, turning his lips just so to press a featherlight kiss to his hair. It smells like honey and salt, which is a surprisingly comforting smell. Ryo might have to buy the shampoo for himself. “You’re safe now, and you can cry as much as you like.”

“Even into your 5,000 dollar Prada coat?” There’s a teasing note in Akira’s voice and Ryo gives him a fond squeeze as he answers in the affirmative. Anything for Akira.

“Thank you..” Akira turns a smile on Ryo that’s equal parts heartwarming and devastating. Ryo loves him, even as he cries into that favorite Prada coat.

Anything for Akira. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> you can chat with me on twitter ([lotorfenty](https://twitter.com/lotorfenty)) and tumblr ([akiraspeach](akiraspeach.tumblr.com))!


End file.
